Saiyaman Poses: What They're Really For
by ShaggyDiz
Summary: One-shot. It may answer the question of what else the Saiyaman poses were used for...


Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z.  'Nuff said.

Well, this was a rather strange idea.  I was talking with DarkHeart81 about movie thirteen and the various poses of the Great Saiyamen.  He mentioned something about using them in the bedroom, and I felt like developing the idea into a one-shot.

* * *

Saiyaman Poses: What They're Really For

A fanfic/one-shot by ShaggyDiz

With a bit of ideas from DarkHeart81

* * *

                It was just another ordinary day in Satan City.  Of course, an ordinary day would consist of various bank robberies and mayor hostage situations.  And that ordinary day would consist of at least one sighting of the Great Saiyamen, a.k.a. Great Saiyaman number one and Great Saiyaman number two.

                Or, Gohan and Videl.

                And it was on this day that another random bank robbery occurred.  The pair flew in, performed their various poses, and beat the bad guys.  And once again, the day is saved, thanks to the Great Saiyamen.  The pair returned to school afterwards to complete the day.

                Now, it was common knowledge around the school that Gohan and Videl was a couple.  For how long, no one knew, but they speculated for at least six months, even though many didn't know, as a blank spot in their memories from that time period prevented them from remembering.

                Now as the school day concluded, and our heroes went onto the roof, Videl had a rather strange idea form in her head.  She decided not to reveal it to Gohan now, only to ask him one simple question:

                "Gohan?"

                "Yes Videl?" her boyfriend answered.

                "Can I come over your house after our rounds today?"

                "I don't see the problem with that Videl.  I'll see if mom can let you stay the night.  It's a good thing that it's Friday."  Videl could only smirk and nod.  Gohan saw the nod, but not the smirk.

                He wouldn't know what hit him.

* * *

                "Thank you Chichi!  That was a wonderful dinner!" Videl exclaimed, wiping the remains of the rice and noodles from her lips.  Muffled responses were heard next to her.  All three of them exclaimed their thanks for another dinner well done.  As Gohan got up and started the dishes, Videl came up from behind him.

                "Gohan, when you're done, come to your room.  I want to show you something."  Gohan nodded, and Videl walked off to his room.

                Gohan finished a few minutes later and went to his room.  As he opened the door, he noticed how pitch black it was.  All the lights were either off or covered, and the window shades were drawn shut.

                "Close the door completely before turning on the light," a voice – Videl's – said.  He did so, and got a major surprise as he turned on his light.

                There, on his bed, was Videl in a relaxed position, wearing her Saiyaman costume.  Gohan was confused.

                "Um…Videl?  What's going on?" he asked.  He looked on at her, wondering why she was doing what she did.  And then he noticed the huge smirk planted on her face.

                He knew then that something was wrong.

                "I just wanted to play a little game.  Now lock the door."  Gohan, unable to withstand his girlfriend's words, did as he said.  "Good.  Now come over here."  Again, he followed her command.  She got off of the bed and walked towards Gohan, who stopped at the foot of the bed.

                "What now, Videl?" he asked.

                "Get on the bed," she commanded, pointing to it.  He did so, although he was merely at the end of the bed.  "Not there silly.  I want you to lay back on the bed."  And so he did.

                "Videl…what are you doing?" Gohan asked, now curious as all hell.

                "What am I doing?"  She paused for a second, more for dramatic effect and also to let an evil grin set on her face.  "Now, I'm going to have fun with you."

                Hopping up on the bed, she landed at around Gohan's knees.  Her legs were shoulder width, and her hands were on her hips.  "Stop, evil doers!" she exclaimed, raising her right leg up and stretching her right arm out at an angle.  

"I am the goodness that flies in the air!" she cried out, planting her right leg down and leaning into that leg while swinging her arms down towards her straightened left leg.

                "I am the vaccine to the disease of crime!" Videl shouted, raising herself up on her left toes while swinging her arms down in front of her, forming a 'V' with her elbows and hands.

                "I am the good the peels you off of my shoes!"  Leaning on her right hand, she does a one-handed stand, spreading her legs out in a 'V' and pushing her free arm out to the side.  Gohan was impressed with this move.  And before Videl could spring into the next move, Gohan had cut her off.

                "Videl?"

                "Yeah, Gohan?" she asked, still in the same position as before.

                "What's all of this about?" he asked, tilting his head to the side, showing off his curiosity and naive ness.

                "Quiet.  I'm getting there.  Now give me another line," Videl demanded.  Gohan put his finger to his mouth, now showing off his deep thinking.

                "Um…how bout, 'When evil is afoot, justice shall be swift'?"  Videl sighed.

                "Fine.  Jeez…I could make better lines than you," she mumbled.

                "Really?  And I though I was the dork."

                "Quiet!"  Finally springing off her hand, she landed on her knees and crawled forward until she hovered over Gohan's stomach.  She began swinging her arms around while, still trying to make poses.  "When evil is afoot, justice will be swift!  You are…"

                "Um…Saiyaman number one?" Gohan said timidly.

                "Louder!"

                "Saiyaman Number One!"

                "…And I'm Saiyaman Number Two!"  When she finished, she leaned forward until she got right in his face.  "And I'm wearing nothing underneath my costume."

                A chain reaction occurred within Gohan's body.  At first, nothing happened.  But when the realization struck him, a nosebleed erupted.  It was a minor one, and he was able to stop it with his fingers.

                But then a different reaction occurred elsewhere.  Gohan felt it first, and his eyes showed the reaction.  Videl, seeing that reaction, turned to look at the offending member.

                Ah yes.  This was the exact reaction she was looking for.

                "Um…Videl," Gohan started with a slight whine in his voice.  He failed to remove his fingers from his nose as a new nosebleed erupted.  "I don't think that that line would strike fear into the hearts of evil doers."  Videl smirked.

                "It's not supposed to," she whispered into his ear.  "It's meant for your ears alone."  With that, Gohan's nosebleed stopped.  He starred at his girlfriend's eyes through her visor, and from there they kissed.

                A night of passion ensued…and Videl wasn't lying about being naked underneath her clothes.

* * *

In conclusion, never be a superhero on the streets and in bed.  It only shows how cheesy you can get.

Again, kudos to DarkHeart81 for the idea behind this one-shot, and also for some of the cheesy quotes for Videl to use.  He had a bunch of one-liners to use, but this could only go so far.  Short and sweet I say.  And don't worry, look for updates from both of our major stories sometime in the near future.


End file.
